comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC VERTIGO COMICS: iZombie (s2 ep10 Method Head)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA VERTIGO COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE IZOMBIE YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode opens with Ravi rounding up Major and Liv to tell them that New Hope reverted to zombie mode, and that Major will probably do the same. He doesn't know much in the way of details on how long Major has. He tells them that the silver lining is, Major and Liv can sleep together again. Liv admits they broke up. Ravi tells Major about the search of the 100-acre field for the drug dealer's grave, and the location of the tainted Utopium. Next, Ravi and Liv go to tell Blaine the bad news and take a blood sample. Later, a man named David Biel arrives at the morgue, beaten to death and dressed like Santa Claus the night before Christmas. Clive comes down to check in, and tells Liv to e-mail him if she gets any visions. That night, Major and Ravi are out digging up the field for the Utopium. Later, at home, they exchange some gifts and Chinese food with Liv. At the mortuary, Blaine is prepping the team to go out and get their clients fed. He's told about charges being brought against Mr. Boss's people, and is happy. At the police department, Babineaux and his favorite Fed flirt, and then get ready to leave together. Before Clive can go, a woman comes in, saying that Liv sent her to give him information about the Santa murder. In a field, Liv is helping Ravi and Major look for the drug dealer's body when she gets a vision and has to go find Clive. She brings him a paper while he's grilling a suspect, and tells him it might help. She leaves, and Clive tells his suspect that a witness has placed him at a bar across the street, minutes before Biel's murder. At the mortuary, Blaine is worried about the zombie hunter when Chief comes in to tell him that somebody went after him by mistake. Cut to a scene from Zombie High, the TV series everyone on the show is always watching. Inside a high school, a group of students are holing up from zombies, when a girl has been scratched. Her boyfriend, protecting her from a gun-wielding classmate, is shot in the chest...but after the director shouts "cut," we learn that the actor really was shot and killed. At the set of Zombie High, Liv is excited to find herself on the set of a show she loves...until she comes upon the actor's body. Clive says the prop gun still hasn't been found, and is curt with Liv when she's enthusiastic and tries to help. Before she leaves, though, he calls her back since she's a fan of the show and could have useful knowledge. Behind the scenes, the showrunner tells Liv and Clive how to get access to dailies, so they can look for more clues, after they watch video of the actual shooting. At the gym, Major gives Vaughn a fitness band after helping him with his weight training. Vaughn gets called away, revealing they've got a lab in tacoma. Behind the scenes, Clive talks to the prop master, who helps convince him the actor might not have known he was holding a real gun. Live and Clive go to talk to the actor who pulled the trigger, who seems devastated by his co-star's death. He tells Clive that his number one rule is never taking his eyes off the prop gun -- so he shot Jordan with the gun he was handed. Liv speculates that the prop master could have given him the real gun intentionally, or that Wyatt (the actor) might have switched the guns himself. She's convinced that if Wyatt did it, admitting that he put the gun down would have been a better alibi. Outside, Clive sees posters that indicate throughout the life of the series, Wyatt has taken a back seat to Jordan, popularity-wise, giving them a solid motive for the murder. At the morgue, Liv and Ravi talk with Clive, revealing that Jordan and his co-star Starlee had a sex tape that blew up and made him the breakout star. He had a tattoo: "Never forget," but it was in the process of being removed. Liv fixes up a brain and sits in the morgue watching dailies with Ravi. she starts to spew quasi-philosophical rambling about acting, then starts playing out a scene for Ravi's benefit. He starts playing along. At Max Rager, Gilda tells Vaughn that Major is playing him. He doesn't buy it, but she's sure. On the set of Zombie High, Clive and Liv come to ask if the showrunner had decided who would die this season. She said no, but Jordan's murder made the decision for them. A pair of zombie extras tell them that not only was Wyatt always losing his gun, but that Jordan's career aspirations were in danger of bringing the show to Los Angeles and throwing all of the Seattle crew out of work. They approach a deaf cast member who has the same tattoo as Jordan; he, like the zombie extras, hated Jordan for his incredibly controlling perfectionist tendencies. He says the tattoo was in support of a director who passed away, and blames Jordan for making production run too late that day. That actor, Kell, has to go back to work and Wyatt asks Liv to run some lines with him. She does so, and is so method that it impresses him...until she slaps him and he's a little jarred by it. When they're done with the scene, though, the cast and crew are impressed. Wyatt says he didn't see a slap in the script, and Liv says it just "felt honest." At the morgue, Ravi finds himself obsessed with the show now. He shows Liv dailies that indicate somebody was harassing Jordan with pranks -- and that he was threatening the other cast and crew with security cameras to catch those responsible. At Max Rager, a scientist tells Major that he's about to expose Max Rager. He says that if he fails and disappears, Major needs to be the one to reveal the truth about the existence of zombies and their work. He hands Major a thumb drive. In Jordan's trailer, Liv and Clive find Starlee using Jordan's computer. She says she's looking for a sex tape that he recorded and never destroyed. Liv gets a vision of Starlee confronting Jordan, saying that he released the first video; she threatens to out him, but he shows that he has a second, and it shuts her down. Outside the trailer, a PA tells Liv and Clive that the showrunners had decided to kill Wyatt -- and he knew it, because she was sleeping with him and told him about it. At the morgue, Liv tells Clive that she still doesn't believe it Wyatt is guilty. Clive comes in, carrying Jordan's computer. On it is a video -- not of sex, but of Starlee mocking Kell's deafness and speech impediment. It would have ruined her career if it gets out. Major goes to see Vaughn, giving him the doctor's thumb drive and revealing that the company is in danger. Vaughn takes Major into the subterranean lab he calls Tacoma. There, he says he's going to show Major a feeding. He locks the doctor in with some deteriorating zombies -- and when Major doesn't free him, Vaughn does, admitting the whole thing ws a test Major has passed. At the studio, Liv gets a vision: Jordan's car was filled with dirt and a tombstone for the director who died last year. They call her husband into the interrogation room, but he says he blames her for not quitting as much as anybody else. At the mortuary, Blaine gets a call looking for a replacement brain -- the zombie he's talking to had a bad experience on bulimic brain. He's about to take the replacement out when Agent Bozzio shows up to ask him some questions. He invites her in, and she says a number registered to him was associated with a pair of people who turned up missing. He says he doesn't recognize either of their names, and she gives him her card and excuses herself. At the police station, Clive has brought in Fitz, the prop master, who was having an affair with the dead director. While Clive is questioning him, Liv comes in and confronts him for taking her off the team and leaving her in the morgue. She tells him that she won't leave so he can bully Fitz into a Murder One rap -- that it was a crime of passion and he deserves Murder Two at best. Fitz agrees with her and admits everything. At Max Rager, Vaughn tells Gilda that he's pleased Major passed his loyalty test -- and at home, Major is listening to them talk on a bug in Vaughn's fitness band. At the police department, Clive tells Liv to come back tomorrow. Bozzio comes in to see him, saying that the dog of one of the missing victims has a GPS tracker in it. She's going to run it down tomorrow -- but before she leaves, she sees a sketch on Clive's desk. His nameless Meat Cute suspect. She just talked to him -- at the mortuary. WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:Vertigo Comics Category:IZombie Category:Olivia 'Liv' Moore Category:Vaughan Category:Major Lilywhite Category:Dr. Ravi Chakrabarti Category:Blaine DeBeers Category:Detective Clive Babinaux